Moony and Padfoot Ride again II:The Icky Job
by demmons1399
Summary: A continuation of Moony and Padfoot Ride again...Duh... See what kind of havoc our boys get up to with their first assignment...makes no sense if you haven't read the first one...FriendFic, so far...


**Alright, i decided to start something with my BOYS...we shall see where it goes...they realy do have a mind of their own...any of you who have written them before know this for a fact...kind of fun that way... i have absolulty no outline for this story...they are writting it...Big G help us!!! PS you realy kind of have to read the first one for this to make much sense...**

**Give it up to JKR!!**

"No way! You have to be joking…"

"_I DO NOT JOKE"_

"Oh really? What about the platypus?"

"_YOU HAVE A POINT…"_

"Good…so we can have a different assignment?"

"_NO"_

"Aw…come on man!"

Remus finally spoke up "Sirius, stop it right now. If this is what HE wants us to do, then that is what we do"

Sirius stared at him "But…its Snape…and Hermione…don't you think that is kind of icky?" and he shuddered

Remus sighed "To quote Tennyson…Ours is not to reason why, ours is but to do and die"

"But we are already dead"

"It's a metaphor…"

"Cool guy, hung out with him for a bit, kind of a loud mouth…"

"Not Metatron! I said metaphor…it means…bloody h…heck…listen, we are supposed to be the guardians of Mankind…ALL mankind, not just the people you like…and if HE says that we are to help Snape and Hermione unite, then you will have to just suck it up and let US do our job…understand Padfoot?"

"Will any form of super pouting get me out of this?"

"No" _"NO"_

Sirius sighed "Fine, your wish is my command. What are we supposed to do?"

"_SEVERUS SNAPE AND HERMIONE GRANGER ARE DESTINED SOULMATES. THE DAMAGES FROM THERE PAST IS KEEPING THEM APART. YOU ARE TO HELP THEM SEE THE OTHERS TRUESELF AND BE UNITED AS FORSEEN."_

"Why?"

Remus covered his face and groaned at Sirius.

"_THERE IS A CHILD TO BE BORN FROM THAT UNION, A CHILD WHO WILL BE A GREAT INTRUMENT OF PEACE ON EARTH."_

"Neat. So we are like a celestial dating service…I can deal with that."

"Sirius…if you were not already dead…I swear…"

"Better not with HIM around…"

If it were possible for someone to bang their head up against a cloud, Remus would be doing it.

"Ok Big G, what's the plan of action."

"_YOU WILL BE ABLE TO ASSUME ANY HUMAN FORM AT WILL, BUT YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO SPEAK DIRECTLY TO THEM"_

"How are we supposed to get them together if we can't even talk to them?"

"Sirius…will you SHUT UP!!!"

"You know rage is one of the seven deadly my man…"

"ARG!!" said Remus and he sat down again

"_I SHALL LEAVE YOU TO YOUR MISSION…GOOD LUCK"_

"Thanks Big G!" Sirius looked at Remus, who was valiantly trying to bang his head on a cloud again.

"Hey Remus, now that HE is gone…why are you so upset?"

"You were questioning HIM!"

Sirius looked puzzled "But how are we supposed to get anything done if we don't ask questions?" Sirius sat down next to him "Listen, I know you are having a tough time adjusting, but we have eternity, like you said" Remus groaned "HE likes me this way, you have got to remember that…that is how we got the job in the first place. But for you, I will tone it down, only if you promise to loosen up a bit and start living...uh, bad choice of words there…enjoying your after life…ok?"

Remus looked up a Sirius with a bit of wonder "Uh…thanks. I guess I am a little overwhelmed." He smiled and put a hand on Sirius's shoulder "It is good to have you back mate."

Sirius smiled back "Back at you man."

"Ok, down to business. How are we going to get Hermione and Snape together?"

"Besides locking them in a closet and hitting them with a lust spell?"

Remus sighed "Sirius, come one, we are angels! We can't go hitting people with lust spells willy nilly…besides…we have to get them to fall in love, not boink each others brains out."

Sirius smirked "Boink?"

"You know what I mean…"

"Yah, it's just funny to here you say the word Boink…"

"Back to the subject at hand…"

"Oh yeah, here is the file he gave me" Sirius pulled out a manila envelope with Snape and Hermione's names on it

"How…where do you keep pulling that stuff from?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Actually…no…so what does the file say?"

"Hermione is a bit of a spinster working for the Ministry and Snape is still hiding in the dungeons of Hogwarts…piece of cake!"

Remus looked puzzled "What do you mean…piece of cake? They are stuck in ruts no where near each other."

Sirius grinned "Precisely…They have boring dead end lives…we just need to throw some excitement back into them and make them think the other is responsible for their new found lust for life. They will naturally gravitate towards each other and PRESTO…you have one happy couple and instrument for peace!"

"I must say I am rather impressed there Pads."

"A way to help people and wreak havoc…I am all about it!"

"Come on, let's head down there and see the situation first hand…then we can form a plan of action."

"You got it partner."

**Ok...this is just too fun to write...we will see what these crazy boys get up to...i will still be focusing on Thicker Than Blood but i will try to update this one as soon as possible...any ideas are greatly appreciated...and as always REVIEW! The more you say the more i write my lovely muses...**

**Dye**


End file.
